


Walking Dead Utopia

by faewm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Happy ever after endgame, Not Much Romance, lots of magic, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faewm/pseuds/faewm
Summary: Harry and his godfather, joined with a few others, are running from the apocalypse. Well, they know they can’t run from it, but they are going to where they won’t be shut off from the world. Unlike those hiding at Hogwarts. They will be joining others along the way and doing what they can to save as many as they can.  How do the werewolves come in play? Almost completely AU.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	1. Get 'er Done

**Author's Note:**

> It irritates me when I read crossovers and they have Harry/others go to another world and do jack all to change the canon of that world. I mean, the same people die, the same events happen, and most of the time, the magical being transported, or what have you, hide their magic. If it’s the end of the world Statute of Secrecy be damned. Do what you can to save who you can, I say.  
> This crossover is going to have Harry/others join the cast of the Walking Dead, but they will change everything. They have magic, they can do almost anything. They can keep people safe, get rid of the walkers and the psychos. There is no need to have that many problems when they have magic.  
> There will be hardships, some that the Walking Dead doesn’t touch on, but are very really dangers in the state of Georgia. So, it’s not going to be all sunshine and roses.  
> Also, I drew a few things from other WD/HP fics on ffn, like Survival by misteeirene, and Walking Dead Wizard by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan. Not enough to call it plagiarism, but an idea or two.  
> This is a teaser chapter; I still need to get my others up and running. But , I couldn’t even concentrated on them with this running through my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It irritates me when I read crossovers and they have Harry/others go to another world and do jack all to change the canon of that world. I mean, the same people die or get hurt, the same events happen, and most of the time, the magical/supernatural being transported, or what have you, hides their magic/powers. If it’s the end of the world Statute of Secrecy be damned. Do what you can to save who you can, I say.  
> This crossover is going to have Harry/others join the cast of the Walking Dead, but they will change everything. They have magic, they can do almost anything. They can keep people safe, get rid of the walkers and the psychos. There is no need to have that many problems when they have magic.  
> There will be hardships, some that the Walking Dead doesn’t touch on, but are very really dangers in the state of Georgia. So, it’s not going to be all sunshine and roses.  
> Also, I drew a few things from other WD/HP fics, like Survival by misteeirene, and Walking Dead Wizard by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan. Not enough to call it plagiarism, but an idea or two.  
> HP timeline has been brought up to match WD. It is easier for my memory, which sucks by the way, to remember 2010, than 1994/95. Even then I might have stuff out of their time. I will try my best and look up what I can, but still…  
> This is a teaser chapter; I still need to get my others up and running. But, I couldn’t even concentrated on them with this running through my head.

Harry Potter was furious. He had only been ‘home’ for one week, and he was hopping mad. After his ‘uncle’ had thrown him out when he was seven, he never wanted to come back here. But, Dumbledore, in all his infinite wisdom, decided that this is where the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ belonged. Some bullshit about blood wards. As if those hadn’t fallen the moment Vernon had kicked him out.

Oh, how Harry hated that old man. He had been doing just fine with his little gang of runners. But, no, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore knew more than anyone, according to him. Arsehole. He was going to gut that old man someday. Who the hell did he think he was, playing with Harry’s life this way?

Harry didn’t think he was the most knowledgeable person on wards, but in his quest of knowledge during last year’s fiasco, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he did run across how a few of them worked. So, he knew that there were no blood wards on the Dursley’s house. But when he told the twinkly eyed bastard that, he was patted on the head and spelled into compliance.

The spell didn’t take of course, but Harry had played it off as if it had. He had almost gotten away with it too, but Snape happened to read his mind on his plans to disappear for the summer, and hopefully forever. So, of course, that greasy git told the twinkly eyed bastard and here he was.

Harry had never wanted to go to Hogwarts, and he did his very best to be expelled short of hurting his fellow students… too much. Poor Malfoy, the brat earned it though.

Nevertheless, he never wanted to go to that school. Who would, after living a very carefree life? Sure, there were days when he and his didn’t eat, but with magic to help those were far in-between the good days. They had never really suffered much. If you didn’t count their jobs as runners. It was always a worry that they would not come back from a run, but it was a chance they were willing to take.

He would just leave, but that twinkly eyed bastard had put a magical leash on Harry, tied to his Aunt. He could go anywhere he wanted until 5 p.m. Then he was compelled to return home, on pain of chest. The longer he fought it, the more it hurt, until his magic would take over and pop him to the littlest bedroom.

His aunt wasn’t too happy with it either. If Harry wasn’t home, then she was compelled to go and find him. She had fought tooth and nail not to have her nephew there, but she lost to the man who could turn her into anything and walk away. This, of course, caused Harry a mess of problems, in the form of verbal attacks. Not that he didn’t give as good as he got, but he truly could live without the bullshit he put up with.

All that was fine and dandy, but that’s not why he was angry now. His godfather was supposed to have gotten in touch with him earlier, via the mirror, but he had not heard from the man. He wasn’t sure if he was angry or worried. The man was on the run from the law, after all.

Still, they were supposed to be making arrangements for the next full moon. While there was a nice sturdy cage in the Dursley’s basement, Sirius was trying to get ‘permission’ from the Headmaster to let Harry run with Remus, like he had done since the beginning of fourth year.

The Forbidden Forest was a great place to run. Remus had warned him on how he was almost found out in his years at the school, by Snape of all people. So, Harry made sure to be ‘missing’ on more days then the full moon. Not even his friends knew he was a werewolf. They thought he had some uncurable muggle disease.

It didn’t help his temper any that last night was the full moon. He had had to suffer his transformation alone, without the benefit of Wolfsbane. Stupid Snape. He woke up in pain and hating life in general. This infliction was enough to never want to help anyone again.

He sighed at that thought, for no matter how rough his life was, or had been, or even will be, he would always stick his neck out to help the helpless. It was one of the reasons he never made it past runner, in his gang of friends. He was hesitant to kill. Sure, he carried a gun, had since he was seven, but he only took maiming shots.

It had been hard enough hiding the fact that he was indeed a werewolf, but last summer had been a nightmare. His ‘family’ were terrified of him, and he was bloody well glad of that, or it would have been worse.

What had made it so bad, was that Dudley, in all his moronic wisdom, thought it was a good idea to pick on Harry when he was recovering from the full moon. Idiot. He started it last summer, and the two times that Harry was weak, Dudley took full advantage of it. Harry got him back and it became a game of who did who worse.

Dudley soon learned that Harry didn’t give a damn about the Restrictions for Underage Magic, and the fat boy was thoroughly hexed for his troubles. That didn’t seem to stop him though. It was almost fun.

The Ministry had sent him notice after notice, but the twinkly eyed bastard made them all disappear. He must have something on the current Minister, because the worse he got was ‘don’t do that again’. Idiots.

Harry usually won, of course. But, Dudley did get in a few hits. Mostly pranks Harry was too tired to avoid. It had been fun, for what that was worth. He and his cousin were okay, not buddy enough to be called friends, but distant family worked.

He hummed to himself while feeling the strain of the transformation. He had taken some medicine that Remus had recommended, and it was working. So, he laid there and thought about ways to make Dudley pay for the ice water he had dumped on him that morning.

Suddenly there was a noise downstairs, knocking Harry out of his contemplation, that sounded like the front door was being kicked in. Knowing that the snake bastard was out to get him, or that man’s minions, Harry jumped out of the bed and grabbed his wand and was out his bedroom door in seconds.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, taking in the scene below him, he gave a huge sigh of relief when he saw Sirius, Remus and five other magicals. They were a sight for poor eyes. While he didn’t know the others, his dogfathers were that and that was all that mattered.

“Hey, guys, I’m glad to see you,” he said, coming down the stairs and entering the living room.

“Hold up a minute, Harry, we’ve got some housekeeping to do,” Sirius said, smirking at the Dursleys, who opened their mouths to start yelling. Well, not Dudley, he was just looking around with a dumb look on his face.

Remus, Sirius and the tall black man stunned them to keep them quiet, while they explained what was going on to Harry. The Dursleys flopped down from where they stood, and Harry winced a bit, when Dudley’s head hit the floor with a small crack. Of all the people he shared a house with, he blamed Dudley the least. After their rousing game last summer, it was almost a compatible relation with the fat boy. Almost.

“Harry, grab everything in your room. Shrink it down, and pack it in one of these,” Sirius said, throwing a few cloth sacks to his godson. “Call that house elf friend of yours and clear out the whole upstairs. I only want to see family pictures left behind.”

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, snatching the bags out of the air. “Not that I’m against robbing the Dursley’s blind, but what gives?”

“I’ll explain it all when we leave. Just trust me, we have to go. Now,” the grey-eyed wizard said, waving his wand and shrinking all the furniture and decorations, bar the family photos, into his sack. The other six wizards spread out to do the same. When they left the whole place was going to be barren.

Harry had no idea why his godfather was acting weirdly. Still, he trusted the man, so he shrugged his shoulder and went to clear out his room. A wave of his wand and everything he owned, and much that he didn’t, was shrinking and flying into the bag.

“Dobby,” the teen called.

“Yes, Master Harry, sir?” the little elf asked when he popped in.

“Go pack everything in the other rooms. Sirius is freaking out, and he wants this house cleared of everything,” Harry said, handing the elf the other bags while still eyeballing what he was doing. “Leave the photos, but grab everything else, okay? Actually, leave Dudley’s clothes and some books and toys,” he added as an afterthought. “But, completely gut all the other bedrooms.”

“Yes, sir, Harry Potter, sir,” Dobby said, hurrying along to do just that.

Harry finished with his room, so he went to the attic and started there. It took about five minutes for the upper part of the house to be emptied. He absolutely loved magic. There was just so much you can do with it. It was the only thing he liked about that school, there were tons of spell books just waiting to be read. The library was just a treasure trove of information. It was so simple to find a spell that copied books, patent be damned. His trunk was bursting with the info he claimed. Dumbledore was a moron for giving him his invisibility cloak and thinking that he would be a good little boy with it. Sucks to be him.

Seeing the attic was finished, he went back down a floor. Harry helped Dobby finish up in the bathroom and joined the others in the living room. The adult Dursleys were awake and staring at Sirius in abject horror. Dudley was still knocked out on the floor. Harry went over and positioned him into a better position. Hopefully, he wouldn’t wake up all achy and in pain.

The teen then went to see what his godfather was telling his relatives.

“Well,” the dogman demanded in a voice close to a bark. He glared at the Dursleys with something akin to hate. He knew how they had booted Harry out at the tender age of seven. Not even his deranged mum would have done that. They even waited until squibs were eleven before dropping them off at an orphanage. If the crazier Blacks didn’t kill them first. Still…

“I don’t believe you,” Vernon answered, folding his meaty arms across his fat chest.

Petunia just sniffed, sticking that skinny nose so far up in the air, it was a wonder she didn’t cut off her own oxygen supply.

“Not my problem, then,” Sirius said cheerfully, turning around and waving the other magicals to follow him.

“Come back here, you thieves. I’m calling the police…” were the words that followed them out the door. Sirius waved his wand and the door repaired and locked. He smirked at the others and waved the way down the path.

Harry followed along but he felt like he missed some important information. However, he knew he’d be told later. The one thing that he first liked about Sirius, is that the man didn’t hide anything from him. It was a relief to him to have an adult in his life that would tell him what he needed to know. Even the bosses held things back, and a few times it almost got him, or one of the other runners, killed. Hence, his need to carry a firearm.

The nine of them left, walking down the street in the darkness. With only the streetlamps to guide them. It was a cloudy night, and it was getting cooler by the moment. Not too cool, but not the sweltering heat of the day.

“Dobby, find us later, alright?” Harry said to his little friend, holding out his hand for the bags.

“Yes, sir, Harry Potter, sir,” the elf said, giving his sacks to Harry and popping away.

“Now can you tell me what’s going on?” Harry demanded, tucking the sacks away and walking fast to keep up with his godfather and the other adults.

It was Remus that answered, with a question. “What did your wolf look like the last night?”

“How the hell would I know? There’s no mirror in the Dursley’s basement,” Harry snapped back, miffed that his question was diverted again. “Even if there was, I wouldn’t have remembered it.”

“Did you feel different?”

Harry paused, now that he thought about it, yeah, he had. “Beefier, I guess. Like I wasn’t starving,” he finally said, after a few moments of silence. “Also, a bit more clearheaded,” he added as an afterthought.

“That’s what we’re afraid of,” Sirius said with a sigh. They had come to a stop and were just looking at one another.

“What do you mean? I’d think it was a good thing,” the teen said, scrunching his nose in confusion. Not being a raving mad monster had to be good, right?

“When I saw Remus transform last night, he looked more like the wolf in that movie American Werewolf in London, and not a scary hairy skeleton he normally is. To tell the truth, I always wondered why magical werewolves looked like that,” he added thoughtfully, thinking of the movie Lily had taken them to when she found out about Remus’ infliction.

She had wanted to show them what muggles thought werewolves looked like and asked them to compare the two. It had been a very philosophical conversation. They never did find the answers, and when he saw Remus look like the bloke in the movie, he knew something was different, possible wrong. 

“There’s a legend,” started Remus in his professor voice as they continued down the street. Everyone listening in. “It says that when the end of the world is near, Armageddon, if you will, then magical creatures will… mutate, for lack of a better word. They will become stronger, or their magic will make them easier to hide themselves if they are peaceful animal. Like unicorns. Though, the centaurs will… mutate more like we did. Either way they will be smarter and more prone to survive. Their instincts will get sharper. Sirius told me about it first thing this morning what he saw. That got me worried. I hit the books first thing, and I rediscovered the legend.”

“After Remus explained it to me, I went to Gringotts, and confirmed with them that something was coming. And that something isn’t good,” Sirius said, looking at his godson to gauge his reaction.

“How would they know?” the boy asked, mulling over what was being said.

“They noted a few changes themselves, and in the dragons, and other creatures they… employ,” Remus said, not liking that those creatures were basically enslaved to the goblins. But there was little he could do, what with his lack of political power, being a werewolf and all.

“Oh, what did they say to make it so you’re ready to live a life of crime?” Harry inquired. As far as he knew Remus and Sirius were goody-two-shoes. Not that they were pure as the driven snow, but they did go out of their way not to break laws.

“They simply concurred with Remus’ predictions,” Sirius said, laughing a bit at the irony of the goblins agreeing with wizards. It only took the end of the world.

“More than that,” Remus added, shoving Sirius’ shoulder. “I can see that they too are different. More feral, I guess, like they are more likely to fight than count money. It’s like a blood lust is forming within them. That tells them that they need to prepare for the worst.”

“Yeah, they’re closing the bank at the first sign of trouble, and going to ground, literally. So, I cleared mine and yours vaults. We’ve been shopping all day,” Black said, patting a pocket on his jacket.

“And these guys?” Harry asked, waving to the magicals quietly following them.

“They’re with us,” Remus said, smiling at the two he knew personally.

“Yeah, they were doing the same shopping frenzy we were, so we decided to band together to find a place where we can survive,” Sirius added, putting his arm around his godson as they continued to walk. “I talked to the goblins, and they set us up with a beauty. I’ll explain more on that later,” he finished, shoving his hands in his pockets, like he didn’t have a care in the world. That was just like Sirius, to think that the end of the world was just another day.

“Besides shopping, we’ve been warning who we could. That’s one of the reasons we were so late coming to get you. I mean, it’s going on nine o’clock,” the werewolf said, looking at the sky as if to confirm his time.

“The goblins, the werewolves, and a few rumors. All this shite points to the end of the world as we know it,” Sirius stated with a weird grin. Like he was looking forward to what was to come, yet not liking it as well. “We made plans, we just have to do some prep. We’re out of here tomorrow night.”

“The ‘end of the world’, really?” the skeptical boy asked, looking around like the reason for these guys’ strange behavior would simply pop out of the woodwork.

Strangely enough, it did.

Harry’s eyes widened when an Inferi started shambling towards them. The thing looked burnt, dried out, and its arm was gone, and one of its eyes was hanging from its socket. Its hair was dry and stringy, limply blowing in the wind and when the thing turned to them, it started shuffling their way.

Sirius, being a quick thinker, blasted the thing in the chest. He grabbed Harry’s shirt and started backing up. If he weren’t so curious on what the hell it was, he’d disappear right then. But they were eight to one, it should be okay.

The thing stumbled back a few steps, as its guts spilled at its feet. But then, to the horror of the eight standing there, it just shuffled through them and kept coming. Its dead eyes fixed on them like they were the only thing it saw. Its mouth opened, showing jagged teeth and a black tongue. It was gross, and frightening. 

Remus and the other’s threw other curses, but nothing seemed to slow it down. They even hit it with a bone-breaking curse, but it just limped forward. No cry of pain, no recognition that it was hurt at all.

Harry could have sworn he heard the Killing Curse being fired off. He saw the green light hit it dead in the chest, but nothing phased it. Harry was mortified, that something like that existed. If there were more, then his dogfathers must be right, it was the end of the world. How did you fight something like this? It was already dead. 

Then Sirius set it on fire, but it just continued its walk towards them, flaming. Like a giant Roman Candle. There was no screaming of pain, no groaning or any noise of distress, just the sound of shuffling feet and the crackle of fire.

The group of magicals were backing away from it, and they were ready to Disapparated. It seemed hopeless when Harry got an idea, he didn’t know if it would work but he had to try. So, he shot the gun he had carried since he was seven.

The loud bang started the magicals and echoed in the night. A few lights came on and a few were starting to open their windows. But the magicals didn’t take their eyes off the creature in front of them. Harry’s shot was true, he got it right between its eyes.

The thing dropped.

Sirius quickly doused the fire, and then grabbed Harry’s arm and Disapparated. They didn’t go far, only to the shopping district in Surrey. It was a few miles from where they had been, but there was work to be done this night.

“The fuck?” Harry said, after catching his breath.

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve heard rumor about,” the tall blond man next to Remus said as he straightened up and fixed his robes. There was a haunted look on everyone’s face, like they now had proof of their fears and wish they hadn’t.

“That was not an Inferi,” the bald black man stated from his position next to Harry, looking around to make sure there weren’t any more. 

“No, it’s a muggle disease, as far as we know. A virus from what I’ve heard. Though, it will affect us too. I think it started somewhere in the jungles of South America, but I’m not sure. Anyway, as you saw, they are incredibly hard to kill. But, like young Harry did, you must get them in the head. It’s the only way to stop them,” the still unnamed blond said as he started walking to the nearest restaurant. He held his wand in a ready position. The ‘fight’ they just had had him on edge.

“Why didn’t you then?” Harry asked, watching the man walk away.

“I didn’t have a clear shot,” the man answered, continuing on his way.

“Why there? The restaurant, I mean,” a busty redhead asked while she fell into step with him. She too had her wand ready.

“Best get the meat, and frozen stuff, cleared out. If this goes as bad as we think, the electricity is going to cut off soon and all that food will go to waste,” the blond said, waving his wand to the door, and hearing it click open.

“Won’t they just restock?” Harry asked, peering down the street and taking in the many restaurants lining it.

“Probably, but what I take won’t be wasted. So, I’m going to put a statis charm on a bottomless bag and throw everything in the freezer in it. Probably the canned stuff too” the blond added, pausing at the door.

“Grab everything, or half of everything, but all the food. Who knows what we’ll need later,” the black man ordered, finally moving from where he had stood and thought.

“Sure, you’re probably right. We can do the whole district before morning. Then take a day to relax until the portkey activates,” the blond explained, pushing open the door with his hand, his wand shoulder high, just in case.

The still unnamed redhead followed, her wand at the ready. The two slowly entered the building but heard Harry’s next words.

“That is a really good idea,” the teen said, nodding along. “Sirius, magic me up a bag or two, and I’ll get the next joint. We should leave the grocery stores to everyone else. We’ll just hit these and the fast-food places,” he added, turning to his godfather, who looked a bit confused. Harry figured Sirius didn’t understand the ‘electricity’ part but decided now was not the time to explain it to him.

Sirius shook his head and did as asked.

Then Harry thought of shelter. If there was one thing he learned, living on the streets, it was food, water and shelter were imperative to surviving.

“Hey, why don’t you and Remus find a car lot, or something, and shrink it all down. Maybe an RV lot as well. When we’re done here, we can hit the warehouse district,” he said, unlocking the door of a deli, making sure his gun was handy. He wasn’t going to be caught flatfooted again.

“What’s an RV?” Sirius asked. If he was going to steal one, he needed to know what it was.

“I’ll show him,” a pink-haired woman said, catching Sirius’ and Remus’ elbows and pulling them away.

“I’m going to hit that sporting goods store,” said the last unnamed person as they went to put words to action.

It took a better part of two hours to get the whole neighborhood cleared out. They left plenty of stuff for other survivors, but cleared out all the perishables, half the dining and cooking stuff, and most of the survival gear. They then went an did as Harry suggested and cleared the warehouses of half their merchandize. 

They found everything you could dream of. Especially the Amazon warehouse. They gutted half of it. It was a simple matter of ‘Accio Half of Everything’, then standing back and guiding and shrinking the rush of items into appropriate bags.

Harry was amazed at all the stuff they were accumulating. Everything you could think of under the sun was flying into those bags. If they played it right, they would have power, food, fuel, and water. Everything they needed to be self-sufficient was there. Even stuff for growing, or feeding, food. Not to mention clothes, hygiene products, and other essentials that would come in handy later.

They would have to sit down and plan carefully, but Harry was getting excited that they might just survive what was coming.

When all was said and done, the eight wizards were tired and magically exhausted. They Apparated to Sirius’ house and collapsed on the nearest flat surface. Be it the floor, the table or the furniture, they just crumpled. Only to be woken up an hour later by the grumbling of the house elf in residence.

Sirius took exception to this and stunned the blasted thing. They all fell back to sleep.


	2. Gone with the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read my stories before, you will know I have a bad habit of going back and adding to previous chapters. I did it again. Not much changed, just added more depth, I think. Anyway, I was going to rant about something, but I have forgotten. Oh well, it’ll come back to me I’m sure.  
> This is still a teaser, but a few people asked questions, that I had answers too, but they asked that I not leave them hanging. So, this will probably be the last chapter I put up until I get off my ass and finish Reclaiming the House of Black.

The group woke up the next morning still a bit lethargic. They had used quite a bit of magic the night before, and they were suffering for it now. However, they didn’t get everything they wanted last night done, so there was still a lot to do, so after a quick breakfast, they all chugged Pepper Up.

“What do we need to do today? And where are we headed to? Also, I need to warn my friends, magical and non, about what’s coming. I just need to know how bad it’s going to be,” Harry asked, firing off the questions he felt were important.

“Well, I’d like to get more supplies,” Remus answered, standing next to the busty redhead. “We got a lot last night, but if it is the end, then I want to get as much as we can. Especially if we are going to help others. For what we’ve planned, we’ll need more.”

“I’ll go with you,” the busty redhead said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks, Jessi,” the werewolf stated, closing his eyes for a moment. Jessi and Tonks were the only women willing to put their hands on him. They felt he got the raw end of the deal and were bound and determined to make it up to him by touching him whenever they could. It was refreshing and calming. For too long he thought of himself as monster, but these two ladies were making him believe he was a man with their gentle touches.

Even his own mum had stopped hugging him when he was turned. His parents still took care of him, and they loved him, in their own way. However, they feared him and never touched him after that day.

“Me too,” the pink-haired girl said, eyeballing the other woman’s hand for a moment. She then sighed and gave the girl a wink. She knew there was no rival there, just pure friendship on the redhead’s part. Tonks, on the other hand, was crushing, big time.

“Take Shack with you,” Sirius said, nodding to the tall black man.

“I think Harry had a good idea, we should hit a few more of those warehouses,” Shack said, picking up his coffee cup and draining the last of the steaming hot beverage. He then stood and made his way up the stairs to get ready.

He and Tonks had told their boss, Amelia Bones, that yes Voldy was back, but they feared that something worse was coming. They had notice, while performing their duties as Aurors, that things were changing. Then he ran into Sirius and Remus, who told him what they thought and had confirmed. He then informed Amelia what the two men, and the goblins said. He even showed her the legend, and he said she should ask her house elf if they were different.

It would be up to her to get the word out to all she knew. If she were smart, she’d clean house, whatever way it needed to be done. The end of the world didn’t need people like Umbridge, Fudge, or Voldy and the Death Eaters. If he had his way, he would have blasted every suspect that he even thought was a criminal, but he wasn’t that type of man, yet. Who know how he would change later, but for now, thieving was the worse he would do.

“Right, I’m going to see if I can’t warn a few more people. Sirius, I’m going to need your Floo,” the tall blond man stated, putting his hands on the table and standing up.

“Sure, Mac, no problem. Use the one in the parlor, it’s warded six ways to Sunday,” Black said, lifting his mug and attempting to take a sip of tea, only to realize that the cup was empty. He sighed and put it back down and reluctantly got up too.

“I need to get to my friends. The gang. They’re in London. If what you said was true, they need to prepare also,” Harry said, glaring at his godfather as if the man was going to deny him the right.

“We can do that,” was all Sirius said, waving for the teen to join him. “Later though, I’ve got a few calls I need to make too. Why don’t you write your magical friends and let them know? If nothing else, they can prepare as best they can.”

“Good, right, I can do that,” Harry said with a relieved nod. He too stood and went to the sitting room. There was parchment and ink there.

“Hey, Sam, why don’t you see if you can buy some more supplies in Diagon Alley. Even today, it’ll be too busy to steal out right,” Sirius said, handing the last man a coin bag.

“Yeah, okay. Potions, books, tents, and things, right?” the last man said, shoveling the last of his eggs in his mouth, while holding out a hand for the bag.

“Yeah, and whatever else you can think of,” the dogman confirmed, placing the bag in the reaching hand.

Sam nodded, tucked the bag in his pocket and left via the Floo in the kitchen.

They all went about their business. Remus, Shack and the two women left right away, while Mac spent most of the time Flooing people. Harry wrote warning notes to his magical friends and used Sirius’ owls to deliver them. Sirius was in another part of the house doing what Mac was, only he was talking to those in politics. Well, the ones that knew he was innocent. Sam was having a dandy time buying out stores with someone else’s money. He was asked why he was buying so much, and he told them the truth. Most just shook their heads at the obviously crazy person, but few did take him seriously and headed to the bank.

Little did they realize that the three that were warning people, were crossing messages. The Longbottoms received all three warnings. This made them take it seriously and they immediately went to work on securing their home. The first thing Augusta did, after ordering the house elves to prepare for the worst, was get her children out of St. Mungo’s. If the end was nigh, she was having her family with her. It wasn’t like they were doing anything to help her son and his wife.

When that was done, she and Neville Flooed everyone they knew that didn’t have a place to hole up and invited them to clear out their own houses and join them. The Lovegood were they first they contacted, and they took them up on their offer. They would grab everyone they could, including the muggleborn that Neville and Luna knew.

It was a chain reaction from there.

All the muggleborns had heard the unsubstantiated news reports, but with the warning from the magicals, they were scrambling to get resources. Many of them had friends that had manors that could be locked down. It was a mad rush to get to safety.

Later that afternoon, when he was done writing everyone he knew, whether they were friend or not, Harry sat by the door impatiently waiting for Sirius. It was going on three in the afternoon, and it would take a while to find the gang. They had to move often so the Bobbies wouldn’t catch them.

Harry knew the general area where they usually crashed, but it would be easier just to spot one on a run.

“Alright, Harry, lets warn your friends,” the dogman said as he descended the stairs.

“About time,” the teen grumbled.

“Come on,” Sirius said gruffly, putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder and guiding him to the front stoop.

They Disapparated from there to an alley that Harry used many times in the past to hide from the cameras and people. It was quite secluded and tilted at an angle so you couldn’t see the corner they were in from the street. Disillusioning themselves, they went in search for one of Harry’s friends.

It took the better part of a half an hour, when they spotted a young girl with long blonde hair, styled in a tight plait. Harry canceled the spell and went to her.

“Sue, I need to talk to you guys. It truly is a matter of life or death,” the boy said urgently, looking her in the eyes so she could see he was serious.

“Life or death, honestly?” the girl asked, giving him the hairy eyeball. They were a bit wary of Harry now. They always knew he had magic, but not to the extent that he showed now. Before, it was little things like making light, or pickpocketing without his hands. But now, the things he showed them since he went off to that school were mindboggling. They didn’t hate him, but they were watchful. Still, he had kept them fed when he ran with them, so he was given some courtesy.

“It’s true, I promise. I’ll explain it all when we get to where you guys are hanging. Oh, and my godfather, Sirius Black, is nearby. He’s going to follow us. Don’t worry we’re leaving England tonight, so we can’t rat you out. I just needed to talk to you guys first,” he hurriedly assured her when her eyes narrowed.

She sniffed in mild irritation, she was on a run, this would set her back and the bosses didn’t like late runners, still…Holding that thought, she waved him to follow. So, they did. Many twists and turns later, they were ensconced in an abandoned basement. There were candles and flashlights everywhere, but only a few people.

“Okay, I guess this will have to do. I’ll tell you guys, and you can tell the rest. If you want to warn the bosses, well, that’s up to you,” Harry said, taking a seat on a threadbare mattress.

Sirius reappeared and joined Harry.

There was an intake of breath that a noted criminal was among them, but since they weren’t on the right side of the law, they let it be. They just remained cautious. Normal operating procedure for street kids.

“What did you have to say, Harry? Life or death, was it?” Sue asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Three others panned out around her; all were sitting facing their magical friend. There were fifteen runners in their gang, but it was daytime, so they were doing business. The three here had nothing to do for the day, and they were there to secure their hideout.

“I don’t know how to tell you this, so I’ll just be blunt. You might not believe me, but after what I saw last night, and what the adults told me… the end of the world in coming,” he said in a rush of breath. “We don’t know how, but the dead are walking,” he added, looking at everyone gauging their reactions. “I saw one, I killed it. I’m not pulling your chain, or taking the mickey.”

At first, they just stared, then they laughed, then they noted that Harry wasn’t, and they sobered.

“Wait, you mean those rumors are true?” a young Asian man asked as if demanding an answer that he wanted to hear. Not the truth, but something more believable. He didn’t know if he could handle an apocalypse. Walking dead, no thanks.

“Yes,” Harry said firmly. “Like I said, I saw a zombie last night. Not even fire killed it. The only form of defense you have is headshots. But, if what we know is true, then this is going to spread like wildfire. It’s a virus. Who knows, it might be airborne. You need to figure out how to stay safe.”

“You said you were leaving,” Sue said, leaning forward a bit. “Can we come with you?”

“I guess. I certainly have no problem with that, but you’ll have to ask Sirius,” the boy shrugged, and pointed to his godfather.

“How many of you are there, and can you get to the other side of town by six?” was the reply. There was no way he was going to let a bunch of kids fend for themselves, no matter how good they were at surviving. However, he wasn’t going to kidnap them, but if they wanted to follow, who was he to deny them safety.

“There are three of us that will be willing to leave, and yes we can,” Sue answered for them, knowing the dynamics of the group better than the rest. “I’ll leave a note or find Digger. He’ll let the rest know. I wish there were a way to prove it.”

“I do too, it would be so much easier,” Harry sighed along with her. “The only thing you can do is tell them to keep their ears to the ground and be on the lookout if they don’t believe you.”

“Okay, back to you coming with,” Sirius said steering the conversation back on track. “Pack only what you feel is sacred. We’ll supply the rest. However, I want to let you know that you will earn your keep. No one gets a free ride. Not even me,” he said, looking each child in the eyes.

They, one by one, nodded their understanding. It was the way of the world after all, something they all learned at an incredibly young age.

“Here,” Harry said, taking out the large sum of money he always kept on him. It was something he hid in his _special way_. Not even the magicals could do what he does, “take this money and give it to those who are staying. Tell them to stock up and go to ground. We have no idea how fast this will spread, but they might want to form some kind of group. The more people, the better. Tell them to get guns, knives, arrows, matches, lighters, food, water, tents, and whatever they think they will need.”

“Try and talk them into leaving the island. It will be harder here, when there’s nowhere to run,” Sirius added, glancing at the wary children, who all looked terrified. He hated to do this, but they needed to know. It was better to be forewarned.

Sue took the money with wide eyes and handed to a boy she knew was going to stay here. He took it, nodded, and headed out the window.

“Right, you lot, grab who’s coming and meet us at the park near Grimmuald Place,” Sirius said, putting his hands on his knees and standing. Harry followed suit.

They all said good-bye and scurried to grab what they wanted to keep. Then they spilt up and went to either find their friends or warn the bosses.

Sirius and Harry decided to see if those looting the warehouses needed help. They did. Working together, they cleared a good ten of them.

“We should hit a butcher store, or two, as well,” Harry said, putting his arm down, therefore dropping his wand to a relaxed position.

“I’ll do it,” the pink-haired girl said, with a wink. “I know where most of them are. Since it’s Sunday, they’ll be closing soon. I can grab what I can and meet you at the house. I already told my folks what’s going on. They’re going to head for the castle tonight or tomorrow to warn Dumbledore.”

“Why aren’t we warning him?” Harry asked, looking at Sirius for the answer.

“He’d try to stop us,” was the reply.

“Right, I’ll just get going,” Tonks said, wanting to get away from that can of worms.

“Thanks, Tonks,” Sirius said, gratefully. He still had a bit of magic to do today, so he didn’t want to deplete his reserves.

“So, Dumbledore?” the teen asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Harry, I know you don’t like the guy, and I’m not too fond of him either, but if the magicals are going to survive, they need to batten down the hatches, so to speak, or head to Hogwarts. I wanted to warn him yesterday, but he would have tried to stop us leaving,” his godfather explained.

“Why are we not staying at Hogwarts?” Harry asked, not that he wanted to, but it would be the safest place in Scotland.

“I’m not going to be locked up again, even if it is a huge honking castle. No, after Azkaban, I’m done being forced to stay in one place,’ the older man said harshly, making sure that his emotions were on display so there would be no misunderstanding.

“Where are we going then?” the teen inquired, trying to calm his godfather down.

“America,” Sirius said brightly, all anger forgotten.

“America? Why there? We could just stay here in Britain. There are tons of places to hide out,” Harry said, completely confused at the man’s enthusiasm.

“I’m still wanted by the law, muggle or not. I can’t stay here, some moron will try to take custody of me,” the ex-prisoner said, shaking his head. “Besides, like I told your friends, this is an island. There will be nowhere safe soon enough. Only if those magicals, that are of the same mindset as us, help the muggles, well, I fear for them.”

Suddenly, Harry felt a small tingling on his chest. “Shite,” he cursed, “Sirius, the leash charm, you didn’t remove it,” he hissed, rubbing the ache.

“I know, I was going to wait until it got bad. We’re leaving at six, can you hold on until then?” the concerned man asked, putting his hands reassuringly on the teens shoulders.

“No, if I’m even ten minutes late, then I’ll be transported there,” Harry said, a bit angry and a bit whiney.

“Shite, you got the upgraded version. Dumbledore must not trust you at all. Okay, let’s get back to my place and I’ll break the charm,” the dogman said with a sigh.

“How did we even leave yesterday?” Harry asked, a confused tilt of his head, still rubbing circles on his chest.

“There’s a loophole in that charm. Sure, you have to be back at a certain time, but there’s nothing saying you can’t leave a minute later,” the older man said, barking with laughter.

Harry, upon hearing this, dropped his hand, went to a wall and started banging his head on it, all the while saying, “Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

This went on until the still laughing Sirius pulled him away. “It’s alright. When my mum used the older version on me, it took me months to figure it out.”

“Still,” the teen said with a sulk.

They popped back to Grimmuald Place and Sirius took the charm off. “There, since we are here, Dumbledore won’t know where to look for you. I’m sure he felt that,” the older man said, looking around to make sure they got everything.

“Should I stay here, while you get my friends?” the tired boy asked. Fighting that charm was rough.

“Yeah, I have Kreature watching for them. When he lets me know they are there, I’ll go get them. In the meantime, call your elves, and have them standby,” Sirius suggested.

“Alright,” was all Harry said. He turned and went to sit on the stairs, the only place left to sit. “Dobby, Winky, Slam, Dunk,” he called, giggling at the name of the last two. From what they told him; his father witnessed a basketball game on a tv once and loved the term so much he renamed his elves.

Harry had no idea how that came about, but it was funny to him.

Four pops indicated that the elves had joined him.

“Did you guys get all the houses cleared out?” he asked, figuring that Dobby told them that the end of the world was coming. He noted that they all looked a bit different. Taller, smarter, and less devoted. Which to him was a good thing, he hated submissiveness.

“Yes, sir,” they all said at once.

“Good, good. All the properties are locked down?” Not that it mattered, what with no one going to be around, but they were all he had of his family. Maybe, one day, when the world was in a better position, he’d come back. But for now, he’d follow his godfather.

“Yes, sir,” they said again.

“Great, we’re going to be leaving soon. I need you guys to hunt down anything you need to keep yourselves safe and healthy. Hide, it is imperative that you are safe. I’ll call you when we get to America,” he said, patting each elf on the shoulder to show he was proud of them. “You guys can pop that far, right?” he asked suddenly worried that it might be too long of a distance.

“We’s can pop anywhere yous be,” Dobby said, standing proud.

“Good, go find a good spot to hide, and wait for my call,” Harry said, sighing in relief.

“Yes, sir.” They all then popped away.

Harry sighed again and rested his head against the bannister. He would just close his eyes for a second. That what it seemed like, when loud yelling jerked him awake.

“Sirius,” he whinged, rubbing his eyes, thankful that being a werewolf fixed his eyesight, though he still had funny visions on a werewolf wearing glasses, “why is that portrait still there?”

“You think I’m going to take that hag? You’re barmy,” his godfather said, running up the stairs and closing the curtains on the portrait. He didn’t even bother yelling at his mum. It was hopefully the last time he’d see her. Kreature was waiting with the Potter elves, who had decided to hide here, so the whole house would shut down when they left.

“Are you ready, Harry?” Remus asked, looking down at the tired boy.

“Yeah, are my friends here?” he asked, grabbing the bannister and heaving himself up.

“Yeah, they’re in the parlor. We’re just waiting on you,” Sirius answered, coming down the stairs.

“Well, let’s do this,” Harry said, with a bit more enthusiasm.

“Let’s,” Black replied, guiding the boy to the room where his three friends, and the other adults, were waiting. They were all standing around a hula-hoop. When the three walked in and took their places, everyone reached down and grabbed a spot. They all had to stand sideways and put their left hand on the hoop, keeping their right free to hold weapons.

“I’ve already informed your friends on how to use this. We’re going to put a sticking charm on yours and theirs hands. That way we don’t lose anyone over the ocean,” Remus said as serious as he could. It was no joke. 

“Alright,” Harry agreed, firming his grip. He and his friends all wiggled their hands with the sticking charm was applied. It was weird feeling.

“Ready, on blue,” Sirius said, making the teens look at him funny.

“Green,” Kingsley said, holding his wand ready.

“Pink,” Tonks stated, taking the same stance as Shack.

“Purple,” was Jessi’s color as she glanced at the three non-magical.

“Yellow,” Mac stated, closing his eyes for the dizzying trip.

“Red,” said Sam, patting his robes to see if he had all his bags.

“White,” Remus said, smiling at Sirius.

“and… Blue,” Sirius said cheerfully, and they were off.


	3. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a bit to the end, and there’s an update on my health noted at the bottom.

They landed with a thump. All those under fifteen fell to the ground, dragging the adults who didn’t let go with them. There was a great deal of groaning and laughing.

“Perhaps sticking their hands on the hoop wasn’t such a good idea,” Sirius said as he got off the ground, dusting his trousers off. His face though was a vision of content and happiness as he closed his eyes and let the sun fall on his face. It was only afternoon here. He was free, that was all he felt at the moment. Free.

“No, we would have lost them along the way. I saw a few of them struggle,” Shack disagreed, standing and brushing the grass off his jeans.

“Here,” Remus said, not having fallen, waving his wand, “let me get the sticking charm off you.” He finished the spell and the kids all groaned with relief. They wiggled their fingers to release the tension of holding the hoop.

“Damn that was a horrible way to travel,” Sue said, looking around at the trees around her. The sun was out and there was a nice breeze happening. The air was heavy with humidity. “Where are we?” she asked, picking herself off the ground.

“Good question,” Harry said as he too looked around. It wasn’t quite like the Forbidden Forest, more like open woods. “All I know is America,” he added, looking at Sirius.

“We’re in Georgia, USA. Right outside Atlanta,” Sirius said, opening his eyes and looking around.

“Why here?” Harry asked, taking his gun out and stashing it in his waistband. The other runners doing the same.

“There’s a ley line here,” Remus answered, looking around to make sure that there were no non-magicals. “We’re going to need that for what we’ve planned.”

“Yeah, we can’t be expected to hold the wards at a time like this. So, a ley line is needed,” Tonks said, holding her wand at the ready and scanning the area.

“Okay, I can see where that would be helpful,” Harry said as he started to walk towards the road. “Is this a camping ground?” he asked, noting all the outlets on poles.

“Yup,” Sirius said with a grin. “We figured that it would be easier than trying to clear out someplace where there were tons of muggles,” he added, taking out one of the bags and sticking his hand in it.

“That makes sense,” Tonks said, roaming over to Remus to see what he was pulling out of his bag.

“How did you get them to leave? It’s summer,” Harry asked, seeing that there was no one here.

“The goblins came and set it up. They shooed everyone off, faked some papers that said we owned the land, confounded people to agreeing with said papers, then set up the wards. I’ll go into what kind later. Let’s get set up,” Sirius said, holding on to some square cloth, closing the bag and hooking it back onto his waist.

Sirius and Remus had pulled out some tents, and they were handing them out. Tonks and Jessi got one, Remus and Sirius would share with Harry. Mac, Shack and Sam had theirs.

“Okay, I don’t know you three, but the girl can share with Tonks and Jessi, and the boys can split up, or share with these guys. No, none of you teens are staying without adult supervision. Talk it out, and suss yourselves for the night. Once we get camp set up, we’ll cook dinner and talk about what we know,” Remus said, pointing to the two boys and one girl.

“I’m a girl,” one of the boys said, putting her hands on her hips and stomping her foot.

“Oh, well, you can share with the rest of the girls,” Remus said, looking at the short girl with short, messy black hair, that almost made her look like Harry’s long-lost younger brother.

“We’ll share with the boy,” Shack said, knowing the tents would hold them all comfortably.

“Are those tents going to be big enough?” the tomboy asked, looking at the tiny piece of material that the Tonks was holding.

“Magic, Peggy, magic,” Harry said impishly, clapping her on the back as he walked by.

“Like Doctor Who?” the boy asked, excitedly, almost jumping up and down at the prospect of it.

“Exactly, Mike,” Harry said with a big smile.

“Wicked,” the now named Mike said, all but running after Kingsley to see the test erected.

“Excitable thing, isn’t he?” Sirius asked, throwing his tent on the ground and tapping it with his wand.

“Yeah,” Harry said, watching the tent grow. With that everyone separated to a blank site.

Judging from the map Harry found, the campground was laid out in an arm-like fashion. There was a main ‘road’ then an arm for RVs, well five arms with a dozen or so slots. Blank spots of bare dirt, depicting the size of RV the slot held. Then there was the tent ‘arms’, also showing how big a tent could go in the area.

It was a rather good setup. The whole place could easily hold over a hundred sites. That wasn’t including the free-for-all in the woods. Who knows how many could be accommodated in there?

It took the better part of the day to get everyone comfortable in their rooms. The bags were gone through for linens and towels. There was some food that they could store in the kitchens, but for the most part, the food stayed in the statis storage. It would serve as payment for work done when more people were let in the wards. The adults were working out how to make that happen.

While they were sorting through the bags, they came across a lot of energy stuff. Solar panels, generators, gas tanks, and other such. Only Jessi knew what they all were for, so she put them in her bag to be set up the following days. This would be a great boon to them. They wouldn’t have to rely on outside help to keep things powered up.

That and they could set it up just like a public utility, only it would be a form of pay, not a bill. The more you worked, the more power you would get. No free rides.

After everyone got settled, they met in one of the picnic areas. There was a spot for a campfire, so the kids went to get firewood with one adult. Soon, right before the sun fell, there was a large fire.

“So, Harry,” Sue said, sitting on a log that had been levitated to the circle, “I know you’re a wizard, but what else should we know? You know all of our secrets, well, most, so give.”

“To know how I got here, let me start from the beginning. That way the adults who don’t know, will,” the tired teen said, leaning back against his log, hands folded on his stomach, legs stretched out in front of him. “You all know my ‘uncle’ kicked me out when I was seven. What you adults don’t know, was that I almost died. He had beaten me pretty bad for freakishness. So I was in bad shape. Actually, I’m pretty sure I stopped breathing for a few moments, because when I woke up, Digger was leaning over me with a look of relief on his face. He took me to the place the runners were staying, cleaned me up, and taught me the tricks of the trade,” he said, looking at the adults that were hanging on his word.

Well, not his godparents, to which he included Moony. They were growling like their dog halves. They knew the story and hated that they hadn’t been there for him. They were more than making up for it now, but that didn’t make them feel better.

“We were told you lived in a loving house and were pampered,” Jessi said with disgust at the lie they were told. “The whole magical world thought you were being raised as a prince,” she added looking around at the other magicals, who were nodding.

“Dumbledore,” Harry said with a shrug, while Padfoot and Moony nodded.

“Arsehole,” Sue grumbled, shaking her head. “I mean, I don’t know him, but wasn’t he the bloke that took you away from us?” she added, still angry about that.

“Yeah, that was him,” Harry said, glaring at his hands.

“Arsehole,” she reiterated.

“Anyway,” Harry continued, looking up and smiling tentatively to show he was okay, “when I was eleven, I got a letter via owl. I ignored it, of course. I already knew magic and how to control it, so why would I want to go to school?” he said, rolling his eyes at the memory.

The magicals were unsure how to answer that, they knew that controlling you magic was important, but they kept it to themselves, for now.

“I got a few more, wrote back and told them to sod off, but I still got more. Then Hagrid showed up and sent a letter of agreement, without my consent. For some reason that was enough to invoke a contract that stated I would attend. I always hated that man a bit for that,” the teen mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes.

While he thought Hagrid had a good heart, he was not someone you would trust with just about anything. He was easily manipulated, and he couldn’t lie to save his life. Still, the gentle giant had no right to rope Harry into Hogwarts. He still wasn’t sure how that happened.

“Go on, Harry,” Sirius gently said, laying a hand on the boy’s arm.

“First year was okay. They tried to put on the Quidditch team, but I declined. They tried to trick me into rescuing some stupid stone, but I ignored them. Well, I pretended to ignore them. It was actually really easy to bypass all ‘traps’ and get straight into the room. I got the stone after the first month there. I hid it, and they never pinned it on me,” he said smugly.

“What kind of stone,” Mike asked, leaning forward to get the answer.

“The Sorcerer’s Stone, like the movie,” Harry said, grinning madly.

“Wicked,” the other boy said, his eyes dancing.

“I know, right?” Harry agreed.

“Did you give it back to it’s owner?” Peggy asked from her place next to Tonks.

“Nope, found out the man had been killed, along with his wife,” Harry answered with a shrug.

“Oh, I thought they died because they didn’t have the stone,” Remus said, looking to Sirius.

“Dumbledore,” the dogman said, as if it was the only answer. For him it was.

The werewolf got a funny look on his face, the put the thoughts away until later.

“What did you do with it?” Kingsley asked, hoping the boy still had it. It would be a great boon in this time of need.

“I still have it,” Harry said, rubbing a spot on his arm.

“Good, we might need it,” the black man said with a nod.

“Anyway,” the teen continued, “Second year netted me a basilisk. I had to kill a diary to get it, but that was easy, kinda.”

“How do you kill a book?” Mike asked, looking around the circle as if one of them had an answer, but they all seemed just as mystified as he was. 

“With a basilisk,” Harry said with a shit-eating grin.

Everyone groaned.

“I’ll elaborate another time. Third year, I met Remus and Sirius. The thing you have to know, Sue, Peggy, Mike, is Remus and I are werewolves,” he said, watching their reaction.

“Real live werewolves?” Mike said in awe, his eyes wide enough to fall out. “Wicked.”

“Um, not to be blunt, but what does that mean for us? I mean, can you hurt us?” Peggy said, looking to get someone to assure her she was safe.

“We have cages, and potions,” Harry said, looking to his godfathers.

“Well, the plan here is to have us, and Sirius, roam outside the wards. The zombies don’t seem to like werewolves, well not when we are transformed, at least that’s what legend says. So, we’re going to test that theory,” the older werewolf explained.

“Sounds good,” Harry said, thinking hard on that for a moment. Then he continued. “See, when Sirius escaped from Azkaban, I’ll explain later, he came to Hogwarts looking for a man who could turn into a rat. I happen to be holding the rat when he found it. Long story short. I found out he was innocent, that Remus was a werewolf, and the rat had to die. Before we could do anything with all that, Remus turned, and in turn, turned me. The rat got away, and I’ve been howling at the moon ever since,” he finished, leaning back and putting his head on the log and watching the Georgia sky.

“Wicked,” the kids said, making everyone relax and start enjoying the night.

“What about last year,” Jessi asked, enthralled on this poor boy’s life.

“Well, there was this stupid tournament, that I somehow got roped into. I didn’t even try hard, but somehow wound up winning the damn thing. At the end of the games, the Dork Lord kidnapped me, used my blood, and came back to life. I shot him and he died again, but his minions were getting ready to revive him, when I buggered out of there,” Harry said, looking at the magicals who confirmed it with nods.

“Do you think they did?” Sue asked, not really wrapping her head around resurrecting the dead, but wanting to know if it was going to be an issue later.

“Oh yeah, he made sure to let me know that he was around and kicking and coming after me the moment he could,” Harry said, with a sneer.

“We’re here now, and old Voldy is going to be fighting for his life to worry about your whereabouts,” Sirius said, not the least bit worried about the Dork Lord.

“We’ve got you back if he shows up. You shot him once, he can be shot again. I’m not sure how many times they can bring him back, but like Sirius said, he’ll have other things to worry about,” Peggy said, with a shit-eating grin. Unlike Harry, she had no issues killing those that needed it. This would serve her well in the years to come.

Harry looked up at the star filled sky and sighed. Now they knew, and they didn’t’ care. That was all he cared about. For now, it was going to be alright. They could only hope that their plan kept it that way.

They all sat looking at the fire, taking in all Harry had told them. They were all making their own plans on what was going to happen now.

Sirius had a thought. “Hey, Harry, when you say you netted a basilisk, how much did you get for it?” he asked, making the teen look up at him.

“Um, nothing. I still have it,” the confused teen said, wondering what the man was thinking.

“You’re carrying around a 1000-year-old basilisk?” the man asked in awe. While the economy was shot, they could use the parts and skins. Maybe even figure out how to cook the meat.

“No, the elves took it somewhere,” Harry said, still mystified at where this was going.

“Did you render it down?” his godfather asked, not understanding why the boy wouldn’t.

“No, because then I’d have to kill it,” Harry said, glaring at the man who wanted him to kill his ally.

“What!?” five voices shouted.

“It’s not dead,” he reiterated, holding his chin up high. “Why would I kill something that would make a good ally if alive?” he asked, as if it was obvious.

Sirius took a big calming breath, once, twice, five times. “Okay, let me get this straight, you have a sixty-foot-long, one-thousand-year-old snake that can kill with a look? And you don’t find this strange?” he said, getting louder with each word. 

“Like I said, it makes a better ally alive,” Harry said mulishly. “After I killed the book, I stunned the girl and me and the snake talked. It was lonely and tired of being in the castle. There hadn’t been raids by muggles in years. It wanted to be free. So, I made sure it wouldn’t kill people or elves, and let it roam on one of my properties.” He shrugged as if it a done thing.

“Sirius, the boy is right. If he can control it, there’s no need to put it down. Besides, we can use it. Maybe it finds zombies tasty,” Tonks said, trying to defuse the situation.

“Oh, I forgot, we need to call the elves,” Harry said, sitting up straighter and putting words to action.

Five pops filled the air as Dobby, Winky, Kreacher, Slam and Dunk popped in.

“Good, you guys made it,” Harry said, relieved. He wasn’t sure if they could.

“Yes, sir, Harry Potter, sir. We’s be telling you we’s could,” Dobby scolded lightly.

“Well, excuse me for worrying,” Harry sniped, but grinned to show he didn’t mean it.

“Um,” Mike said, looking at the elves. “I know we saw them before we left, but what are those?” he asked, peering at the tiny beings.

“These are my friends. They’re house elves. They live with magicals and take care of the housework, while we supply them with magic,” Harry explained, pointing to the group of elves. He introduced them one by one. The teens all waved, the elves nodded and then they scattered to do whatever they found to do.

“I’m beat, can we talk more tomorrow, or you know later?” Peggy said, standing up and straightening her blouse.

“Yeah, it’s late now, and we’re going to suffering from what the muggles call ‘jetlag’. Meaning our bodies and minds need to sync with a new time zone,” Jessi said, also standing and stretching her muscles out from sitting on the ground.

“Okay, let’s go to bed. See you guys tomorrow,” Harry said, as he too got up and stretched.

“But I want to hear about the basilisk,” they all heard Sirius and Mike whined.

“Come on, Sirius,” Remus said, dragging his friend to their tent, while Sam to Mike.

Laughter filled the air as everyone went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well I thought this one was too short, and I’m not up to writing a full chapter, so I just added this on. I hope you all are doing well. I want to thank those who wished me luck on my surgery. Right now, it is scheduled for the beginning of Dec. I know, but I live in a small town and the Doc is only here once a week. Anyway, I might be a bit longer getting back.   
> There’s a poll on my profile. it has little to do with this story, just a question that bugs me.


End file.
